


tell me im a bad man

by gothtwink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crime, Crossdressing, Food, Gen, M/M, Shoplifting, Stealing, allergy ment, can be read as platonic or romantic, fuck big corporations, lmk if i need to add any tags :), punk brian, punk ethan, tw allergy, tw food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtwink/pseuds/gothtwink
Summary: Ethan and Brian go to the mall
Relationships: Brian Long & Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 13





	tell me im a bad man

**Author's Note:**

> brian is so pretty, i had to write abt it. hope you enjoyed! check out girbeagly on twitter to see him in girl mode, aka my inspo for this

Ethan has always liked the more alternative look. Even though he was a sporty Mainer and he dressed like it, he always wished he could dress edgier. Obviously he could, but in his town it was pretty rare to see someone dressed like that, and usually they were rejects. People already bullied Ethan for doing gymnastics so he wasn't looking to put an even bigger target on his back. 

Once he moved to LA though everyone dressed however the fuck they wanted. He saw far more outlandish styles than what he preferred and slowly he started to incorporate a more punk style into his wardrobe until eventually his entire closet held black clothes with pops of color, along with some jewelry. 

That day Ethan decided to wear a band shirt, a patch covered jean jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, combat boots and a beanie. The outfit itself was basic but he still stood out in the summer heat. 

Brian was much more appropriately dressed for their day out. Brian wore a black skirt, adorned with chains and safety pins, ripped leggings, an over sized t-shirt with a waist level belt over it, platforms, and many necklaces and bracelets. Brian also had on dark eye shadow that brought out his eyes. His long hair was parted to the side to give the illusion of bangs. He had clearly put effort into his outfit, and Ethan told how pretty he looked when he picked him up from his apartment. 

Ethan had ubered to Brian's place and from there the two of them walked to the mall, he lived in the city so it wasn't too far. As they walked and caught up on each others lives, Ethan found himself fidgeting with his earring, which got him thinking he could use some new ones. Brian was complaining about not having the money for more press on nails and Ethan got an idea. 

He turned to Brian and grinned. Brian glanced at him then started to say "I don't like-"

Ethan cut him off. "Want to commit a crime?" 

Brian scowled at him. "No, I don't actually. LA is expensive but a felony is worse." 

"I didn't even tell you what I want to do. Besides it's a misdemeanor." Ethan said, still smiling sightly, not put off by Brian's response. 

"I know you want to steal stuff, you adrenaline junkie. Screw off, we aren't doing anything like that. Anyway-" Brian continued talking, telling Ethan about his cat's latest trip to the vet. 

When they arrived at the mall Brian gave Ethan a look that said "If you try anything I will drag you out of here myself." Ethan shivered slightly. That made it twice as fun. He now had to not get caught by cameras, employees, and Brian. He loved a challenge. 

They walked into the first shop, a pretty basic shop with candles and shit. Nothing he was interested in. He mostly followed Brian around while he sniffed candles, occasionally giving his opinion when asked. He did this for the next shop, and the one after that. Finally, they went into one that interested him. 

He knew this place had cool earrings that they didn't lock up. Brian wandered off so Ethan made a bee line for the body jewelry. 

Ethan didn't have any piercings other than one in his right ear lobe but he still looked at the jewelry for other piercings, wondering what he would go for next. Then he looked at the piercings that he could wear and saw the perfect earring. It was a rainbow horseshoe barbell with spikes instead of balls. He grabbed it and looked around before sliding the earring into a pocket on the inside of his coat. Then he pretended to look at the earrings until Brian found him and told him he's ready to leave. 

As they left Brian noticed Ethan was a bit more fidgety than usual, and he was being quiet. Too quiet. Brian sighed and quietly asked "What'd you grab?" 

Ethan replied "Nothing much, just an earring." 

Brian shook his head and continued to the next store, hoping Ethan had gotten it out of his system. 

He kept an eye on Ethan as they walked through a another basic clothing store but he made no attempt to do anything suspicious so when they arrived at a makeup store Brian left Ethan to his own devices while going to look for eyeliner. He wasn't too worried, what would Ethan want to steal in here anyway? He hated the feeling of makeup so he wouldn't have any use for it. Still, Brian kept his search brief and they left once he checked out. 

"Want to grab something from the food court?" Brian asked, tired from walking for three hours, and ready for a break. 

"Sure, I don't know if I can eat at any of the places though." Ethan replied, racking his brain for peanut-free restaurants in the mall. 

"What about that Chinese place?" Brian asked. 

"We can ask," Ethan said hesitantly. 

The place ended up being allergy friendly so they grabbed their food and sat down. 

While they ate Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of press on nails and a bottle of nail polish and he slid them across the table to Brian. 

He scowled and put the items into his bag from the store, nervous about Ethan pulling stolen merchandise out in the middle of the food court. As much as he hated his friend's bad habit he didn't actually want him to get arrested. 

"I'm not swayed by bribery," Brian said, "I'm still mad at you." 

"You know you love me," Ethan said, making a kissy face at Brian. 

"You're pushing it, you damn klepto." Brian said trying to ignore Ethan's ridiculous expression, not wanting to laugh since he was still pretty mad. 

Ethan raised his eyebrow at Brian swearing. "I'll paint your nails once we get back to your place," he said instead of apologizing. It practically was an apology coming from him. 

Brian finally cracks a smile. "That's worse cause you're shit at it!" 

Ethan pouted and said "Rude" before shoving food in his mouth. The food was good, but he was slightly anxious about eating it. He reminded himself that he had his epipens and continued eating. 

Brian ate with similar gusto but he paused and looked at Ethan for a minute, processing their conversation. "So you're coming over after?" he asked. 

Ethan paused and said "We haven't had a boys night in a bit, so if you aren't busy then yeah dude."

Brian laughed and said "Alright." Just like Ethan to invite himself over. They were close enough that it wasn't a huge deal but it never failed to amuse Brian. 

They both finished their food and sat in silence for a moment. "Ready to go?" Ethan asks. 

"Yeah, lets go." Brian replies. When he stood his the chains on skirt clanked and Ethan giggled, muttering about how Brian could never sneak up on anyone, while picking up their trash. 

They threw everything away and then started the walk back to Brian's. They continued talking the entire time, they rarely ran out of things to chat about, even if it was stupid things. 

Once they arrived at Brian's they took their shoes off and Ethan looked over at Brian, grinning. "So what first?" Brian rolled his eyes and said, "Put a movie on, I'm changing into sweatpants." 

They sat on towels on the couch while watching the movie. Well Ethan missed the first half hour as he tried to paint Brian's nails but after he finished they sat on the couch falling asleep to the sounds of gunfights and car chases.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt figure out how to end this for the life of me so i apologize if the timing of the end is weird/rushed


End file.
